Darkened Past
by Blazikenz
Summary: my female friend Talia wanted me to help her write a story. heres what we did. enjoy


**Blackened Past**

This story is of Talia's POV. Enjoy.

*wakes up in a dark cold wet alley way with rain falling from a roof top onto me and sees you there* "h huh who are you?" she asked. "My name is Blaze. I found you knocked out and slightly naked... Don't worry; I covered you with a blanket." "Where am I?" she asked. "I'm so dizzy." "You're in an ally way you were slipped a ruffie and were brought out here." Blaze replied. "You sure? "I hurt all over." *you see there's a lot of blood on my black clothes and I have a lot of stab wounds* She asked. "I'm not so certain anymore," Blaze replied. *my skirt is tattered and my panties are barely on* *Blaze try's to not look at her lower section of her body* "Wh-where do you live?" Blaze asked. "Tokyo," She replied. "Alright. *picks her up in my arms and carries you princess style* "I live there as well. I'll take you to my house. It's not that far," said Blaze. *Blushes* "o okay," she replied nervously. *Passes out in your arms as you carry me to your place* *Blaze super sprints to his place and lay's me down on the couch* *You can see that I was attacked by multiple people by how my wounds are*

*Wakes up a few minutes later* "h huh?" she says. "Did I pass out again?" "You've been out for a long time now," a maid said. She is in a short maid outfit that you can barely see her panties. "Huh, who are you?" she asks. *Gets up but wobbles and falls back down on the couch* "I am a servant of Master Blaze. My name is Ali." Said the maid. "Ah hi," replied Talia. *Ali bow's, the back of her dress comes up* "Ugh how many hours was I out for?" Talia asked. "Only 2," replied Ali. *tries to get up and can barely stand* "Oh okay." She replied. "Ugh I can barely walk… I hate being helpless…" Talia remarked. "Well, shall we assist you?" asked a second servant named Ayaka. *Ayaka is has cat ears that move to her emotions and a moving tail* "I'll be fine," replied Talia. "wow she is cute" *Talia think to herself* "Although some clothes would be nice mine are sort of tattered," Talia said. "As you wish" *Ayaka bows and you can see her blue underwear with horizontal white stripes on it* *she leaves to go get a fresh pair of cloths for Talia* *Talia gets back onto her own feet* *Ayaka returns with lose fitting cloths, that show off a bit of cleavlege, and shorts* "Thanks," said Talia. "You're welcome," replied Ayaka. *goes to the bathroom and changes and walks back out after I'm changed with my clothes* "Sorry to ask but could you repair these for me there kind of my favorite clothes," said Talia. "I will take care of that," said servant Nini as she walked into the room. *hands my clothes to her* "They will be done in 2 days. They will be good as new, and washed," said servant Nini. "Thank you," said Talia. "You're Welcome," replied Nini. *Servant Nini bow's showing her pink panties with a purple heart, and no bra, and walks out the door* *looks at my clothes they gave me* "There a bit revealing but I'm okay with that," said Talia. "Ladies, the master has requested us for an audience in the lobby," said servant Kairi. *She wearing a Maid Hat, indicating the masters favorite and lead servant.* "Does that include me I presume," ask Talia. "Yes. He asked that everyone in the house comes to the lobby," replied Kairi. *Talia follows* *Kairi reaches the top of the stairs and looks over 30 servants* "Wow, so uh what are we here for?" Talia asked. "The master will be arriving soon," said a servant. "oh okay," replied Talia. *Then Kairi runs down the stairs, and a black shadow figure starts sliding down the rail on the stair case* *the shadow figure stops at the intersection of the stairway* *the shadow figure takes form of a human* *Talia is still confused by what that is* *then the shadow figure becomes a man and he is wearing his normal Strife cloths* "so are these meetings normal?" asked Talia. "Oh yes. The master always makes an entrance," said another servant. *a gust of wind comes from the figure and the servants skirts come up* *Talia see that none of the servants are wearing the same panties* *the gust of winds dies down after 3 seconds* *Talia has a slight nosebleed* *thinks to herself: wow so colorful* *the human opens his eye's after the servants shirts on their dresses go back to normal* *the human opens his eye's after the servants shirts on their dresses go back to normal* "welcome back my lovely servants," said the man. "Welcome back Master Blaze!" All the servants say at the same time. *then they all giggle after saying welcome back at the same time* "Huh?" says Talia. *I have no idea what is going on* "Ah. My little friend has awoken," said Blaze. "Oh hi," Talia said nervously. "You will be happily accepted to stay here as long as you would like," Blaze replied. "Okay," replied Talia.


End file.
